Friends With Benefits
by riotreality
Summary: 'I love you,' Naruto said in his head. He and Sasuke had this... thing. It was complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _'I love you,' _Naruto said in his head.He and Sasuke had this… _thing _going, for lack of a better description. It was complicated.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Warnings**: Yaoi, or boy-love. Take the rating seriously.

**Disclaimer**: Writers lie, just like your parents. Yes, that does mean these characters and the anime/manga from which they were taken do not belong to me.

**Author's Note**: I haven't written anything in a very long time, so keep that in mind while you read. I was randomly hit with this idea last night and decided to write it out.

Naruto had just finished lunch and was throwing away the trash made by the meal when he heard a knock on his door. He made his way to the door curiously, opening it to find Sasuke. Really, the blonde wasn't all too surprised. He and Sasuke had this… _thing _going, for lack of a better description. It was complicated. They were not dating or in any sort of "real" relationship. They were closer to friends with benefits, only for Naruto, the benefits were more like torture.

About once a month maybe, if Naruto got that lucky, Sasuke would show up at his home. He would do this without notice, almost every time. There may have been a few instances where the Uchiha mentioned the night before that he would show up, but those times were few and far between. No, it was almost always a surprise. If ever Naruto had plans, they would be dropped instantly for Sasuke.

"Hey," Sasuke said, walking in past Naruto. The blonde shook himself out of his little daze and shut his door. When he turned around, he was face-to-face with the raven haired teen, who proceeded to casually wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. Their bodies pressed together, their lips following in suite as Sasuke carefully led Naruto into the bedroom.

They broke apart when they fell onto the messily made bed. It was more thrown quickly together than neat-looking. Sasuke laid himself down on his back and pulled Naruto onto his lap. The blonde reconnected their mouths, allowing Sasuke's tongue to pass into his. There was a short-lived fight for dominance, which Naruto surrendered almost immediately.

Calloused, tan fingers weaved into raven hair that was always surprisingly soft. Naruto griped the locks tightly and pulled Sasuke's head back, attaching his lips to the other's neck. His tongue darted out over the slightly sweaty skin, his teeth taking some of the ashen flesh in to nip at. The blonde let go of the Uchiha's hair to hastily pull off Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto continued down past Sasuke's collar bone and down his chest, with a nip here, a lick there. The pale skin beneath him was blotted with little red spots, not angry enough in color to stay for very long. He looked up briefly to see dark eyes staring back down at him. He bit his lip for a split second before continuing on.

Sasuke's hand took Naruto's right one in his and pushed it down to the waistline of his shorts. The blonde understood exactly what meant by this, and easily unbuttoned the shorts and pushed his hand inside of them. His thumb swept over the head of Sasuke's dick as his teeth grazed over his throat. He didn't look up, but he already knew that the Uchiha had his bottom lip tugged into his mouth between his own teeth.

Naruto's hand was slowly, teasingly stroking Sasuke's shaft up and down, pausing the rhythm every moment or so to massage his balls or circle skilled fingers over the tip. The Uchiha's hips bucked up, in search of more of the tantalizing friction while he let out a low growl of Naruto's name. The blonde smirked against Sasuke's collar bone, removing his hand entirely to hear what he almost swore was a whimper.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's short's down mid-thigh, nipping his neck a last time before moving his attentions down to the Uchiha's erection. His tongue flicked out over the slit, swirling around the head before his mouth moved down to cover it with moist heat. He felt Sasuke's hands on his head, fingers intertwining into his damp hair. His mouth moved down slowly with his tongue swirling around the length, as far down as he could go before moving back up again.

The blonde brought one of his hands to grasp the base of Sasuke's dick while he removed his mouth. His hand slide halfway up and down with the aid of sweat and saliva as Naruto's mouth engulfed one of Sasuke's testicles. His tongue moved around with an expertise while his lips provided a satisfying suction, a treatment which was promptly given to the next testis. The heat and sensations were gone all too soon for Sasuke's tastes, but were thankfully replaced on the topside of his cock.

Naruto's hand continued to move up and down on the lower half of Sasuke with increasing speed while his mouth worked the upper part. The Uchiha could feel the pressure building in him grow greater and greater with every passing second Naruto's seductions continued. His grasps on the blonde hair tightened and soon, without warning, he released his load into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke laid panting for a moment while the blonde swallowed his semen and removed himself from the Uchiha's member. Naruto moved to kiss him again, and Sasuke moved back slightly.

"You just, um…" Sasuke tried to find words, failing in doing so.

"Oh, right. Of course," Naruto mumbled, looking away with a hot red of embarrassment creeping over his face. When he looked back up, Sasuke's shorts were back in place and his shirt was being pulled over his head. The Uchiha got up and started making his way towards the door.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called. The teen looked back over his shoulder. _'I love you,' _Naruto said in his head. It came out of his mouth as, "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a nod. When Naruto heard his door shut, the tears started streaming down his face.

**Author's Note: This may or may not have a few mistakes throughout. My beta is Microsoft Word, haha. As of right now, this fan fiction is a one shot. I'm not sure if I should make it multi-chaptered. What do you readers think? Please review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: _'I love you,' _Naruto said in his head.He and Sasuke had this… _thing _going, for lack of a better description. It was complicated.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Warnings**: Yaoi, or boy-love. Take the rating seriously.

**Disclaimer**: Writers lie, just like your parents. Yes, that does mean these characters and the anime/manga from which they were taken do not belong to me.

**Author's Note: I'd like to give a quick thanks to [list users who reviewed and voted yes for more chapters]. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing more of this :3**

"**Naruto!" **

**Sasuke watched the blonde spin around on his heel, looking around as if trying to find the source of his shouted name.**

"**Over here, dobe." Sasuke stepped under a street light for a moment, gesturing for Naruto to follow him into the alleyway behind him. The blonde did so.**

"**What do you want?" Naruto asked, curiously, before Sasuke pushed him between his own body and a brick wall.**

"**I know we just… saw each other a week ago, but…" Sasuke trailed off, instead using his mouth to tease at the flesh of Naruto's throat. He knew the blonde hadn't expected the two of them would be in this situation again so soon, and could only hope Naruto wasn't too irked by it. The Uchiha issued a rather harsh bite to the side of Naruto's laryngeal prominence, causing the blonde to let out a sound halfway between whimper and moan. Sasuke smirked against the tan skin.**

"**Like that?" he asked, letting all of the smugness drip into his voice. Naruto merely mumbled an affirmative, letting Sasuke's hand slide under his shirt and up his chest and tweak a nipple. He pressed his mouth over Naruto's, coaxing the blonde to remove his bottom lip from the grasp of his teeth.**

**When Naruto did so, Sasuke's incisors sank into the sensitive flesh and pulled it back. The blonde let out a breathy sigh, and was suddenly holding onto the hem of the Uchiha's pants. Sasuke moved his own hands down Naruto's sunned body, undoing his pants and breathing heavy with impatience while Naruto stumbled to do the same to him. **

**They both began running their hands up and down the other's erection, breathing all over the place. Sasuke had thought he was somehow leading this, but when he felt one of Naruto's hands on his tests while the other drew miniature circles over the slit of his dick, he rest his head against the blonde's shoulder as his grip gave out. If there weren't a wall behind Naruto, he may not have been able to support Sasuke's sudden weight.**

**Naruto carried on diligently, moving one hand to stroke Sasuke's cock and leaving the other on the tip. When the Uchiha finally came, he clenched Naruto's shoulders before slipping down to the ground. On his knees, he quickly pulled his pants up before running his tongue from the tip of the blonde's cock down to his testes and back up again. He took the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around it, while he worked the rest with his hand. Naruto's hips shuddered as he came, half in the Uchiha's mouth and half on the ground where he had previously been knelling.**

**Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's cheek and was gone before he was given the chance to look up. Sometimes he wanted to stick around and pull Naruto against him, panting, just to see what would become of it. He somehow doubted, though, that his friend would be happy with that. **

**So, he left before the complaint arose. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: _'I love you,' _Naruto said in his head.He and Sasuke had this… _thing _going, for lack of a better description. It was complicated.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Warnings**: Yaoi, or boy-love. Take the rating seriously.

**Disclaimer**: Writers lie, just like your parents. Yes, that does mean these characters and the anime/manga from which they were taken do not belong to me.

**Author's Note**: The morning after I posted chapter two, I woke up to an inbox with twenty-four unread messages. Twenty-two were from . Ten were story alert adds, three were favorite story adds, two were author alert adds, and one was a favorite author add. Six were review alerts. All of these were received in less than twenty-four hours. I have gotten a few more emails over the course of the morning, while writing this chapter. You guys really, really rock. This is the first fan fiction I have written in a long time, and the first I have posted here. I feel so welcomed, and thank you all.

Sakura watched as her teammates threw flurries of fists and kicks at each other. They had been waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive at the bridge, and as per usual, he had not been there at the promised time. The pink-haired girl knew not exactly _why _the two boys were fighting before her. All that she was aware of was the tension, the anger in their eyes and the hurt they seemed to be carrying.

She had given up on trying to separate her teammates. She was diligent in her attempts at first, in maybe the first ten or twenty minutes. Although there were no hand seals and no chakra used, the boys were utterly feral, more emotionally-charged than a menstruating kunoichi.

Sakura was suddenly aware of Kakashi-sensei, sitting next to her on the railing of the bridge. He did not interrupt Sasuke and Naruto, but merely watched as though he were a spectator at a show.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, whining slightly, "aren't you going to stop them?"

"Why should I?" was the teacher's response.

"Because they're fighting!" the pink-haired girl insisted.

"Or, they're training in taijutsu," Kakashi-sensei pointed out. His student sighed, hope lost. Giving in slightly, he asked, "do you know what set them off?"

"No," Sakura shook her head to her words. "They were here before me, talking about something. And then they… just… They kind of started swinging at the same time."

Neither boy was bothered by the conversation, or even troubled themselves to take notice. Both were caught up in blocking, dodging, jumping, kicking, punching. Kakashi watched with mild impression displayed, Sakura with worry written all over.

It was silent for a moment, nothing other than the cut of limbs through the air and almost heavy breathing meeting any ears. Kakashi got up, signaling for the only student watching him to follow. Sakura obliged, eyes over her shoulder until she had followed her sensei far enough away that it might as well be a memory now, filed away in her mind.

"One student is less work than three," Kakashi stated with amusement. "Let's start, shall we?"

The sun rose higher in the sky as their seemingly random fight continued on through the morning. They had been going without pause for a few hours, when finally they reached a mutual ceasefire at about noon. The two boys sat, backs turned to each other, on the ground to catch up on their oxygen intake for a moment. When they stood, neither looked at each other.

"Come to my place, Sunday?" Sasuke made it both a statement and a question.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, nodding although it wouldn't be seen.

When he turned around, his teammate was gone.

"I saw you fighting with Sasuke," Iruka commented, sitting down next to Naruto, whom he had found at the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Uh, yeah," the blonde replied through a mouthful of noodles.

"You guys are much better at it than you were in your academy days," Iruka said, as a compliment.

Naruto slurped the last of his bowl, wiping the drops of broth off of his mouth with the backside of his hand. "You know what, Iruka-sensei?" he started, "it still feels like we're in the academy sometimes. It's all so fu—" Naruto caught the cuss word before he said it to the teacher, "stinking petty."

Iruka nodded, like he somehow understood. He planned to find out, as he ordered a bowl for himself.

By the time he had broken his chopsticks free of their bond, the blonde had up and left.

Sakura was sitting outside of his door when he arrived.

"I figured, you know," she stumbled with her words, "you would be easier to talk to than Sasuke." Naruto shoved his key into the door. "What happened this morning?"

"Nothing," Naruto said softly, irritation seeping through his voice as his door unlocked and allowed itself to be opened.

"You can tell—" Sakura stared at the closed door in front of her face. "Me," she finished in vain.

The rest of the week went by without disturbance, and Kakashi-sensei trained all three of his students together. Iruka didn't see Naruto at Ichiraku, or anywhere else for that matter, and never got his questions answered.

Sakura received almost an identical treatment from Sasuke as she had gotten from Naruto when she used a different approach to ease her curiosity.

"Sasuke, just tell me. I just want to know what happened," she argued.

A simple, cool, apathetic, "no," was the only answer the pink-haired girl obtained.

When Sunday night rolled around, Naruto found himself asking in his head if he should even carry out their plans. It was obvious that the encounters meant little to nothing to his teammate. It was all carnal to the other boy, and Naruto though he had accepted that a while ago.

Shortly after questioning himself, he was walking through the dark Konoha streets. The blonde stared up at the Uchiha's residence. Because, after all, it meant something to _him_.

Sasuke paced around his room, wishing he could slap himself. How many times in the past fortnight had he met with Naruto? It was too much, too often, and he knew it. He knew his ridiculous emotions were causing him to damn anything he had going for him, and yet he didn't know how to stop himself.

The Uchiha anxiously looked out his window, inspecting the street in front of his eyes. He began to wonder if the blonde had stood him up, and wouldn't show. That idea brought upon him a strangely large volume of the new, difficult emotion he had been getting used to recently.

Then, he saw the approaching head of golden spikes stop before his house. Sasuke closed the curtain, before he was seen looking around and waiting like a hopeless romantic. With whatever control he could muster, he forced himself to walk slowly to the door when he heard the knock.

"Hey," he greeted. Naruto nodded to him, walking inside.

**Another Author's Note**:** I am really quite horrible at writing fight scenes, if you haven't noticed. That's actually the reason I left it to taijutsu, heh. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism on this in the reviews, if anyone has some tips or anything. **

**I had a really good idea of where I was going with the first and second chapters. This was meant to, hopefully, elaborate on the situation the two are in. I do not yet know what will come in chapter four, and I think this will be over in a few more updates. Where would you lovely readers like to see things go? Should there be a happy ending, or otherwise?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Friends With Benefits

**Author:** Riott (previously wtf-turmoill)

**Summary**: _'I love you,' _Naruto said in his head.He and Sasuke had this… _thing _going, for lack of a better description. It was complicated.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Warnings**: Boy-love. Take the rating seriously.

**Disclaimer**: Writers lie, just like your parents. Yes, that does mean these characters and the anime/manga from which they were taken do not belong to me.

—

The two boys stood in the hallway awkwardly, neither wanting to be the one to break the silence. Finally, after a sigh, Naruto said, "you, um, asked me over."

"Yes, of course," Sasuke said. "Of course. I was, well, waiting for you." That didn't sound hopeless at all. "Come in."

Naruto followed Sasuke into his living room. The Uchiha took his tan hand, pulling him down onto the sofa with him. Naruto made the first move that night, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pressing his lips to the other's firmly. Sasuke kissed back, and pulled away, not pursuing physical contact any further.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, not understanding what happened there. Was Sasuke no longer interested in this… thing that they had? Naruto had had a difficult enough time coming to terms with the fact that he could never have Sasuke in a truly meaningful way… but if he could never touch the other again? He wouldn't handle that, at all.

"No," Sasuke said, then, "yes. I mean, well, it's not, you know." _You fool, what are you doing? Screwing this up! _"It's not something wrong with you. Shit, Naruto, there's nothing wrong with you." _You're going to freak him out. You're going to scare him away. _"It's me. You see —"

"Sasuke, please don't do this," Naruto almost begged. He moved, so he was no longer sitting in Sasuke's lap.

_You just should have left it alone he doesn't want to be bothered with your emotional garbage why did you have to screw this up you're such a fucktard. _Sasuke cradled his head in his hands for a moment, not sure what he should be thinking right now when the thoughts when by so quickly. _But really Naruto deserves to know and you shouldn't hide things and piling this all under sex isn't taking you anywhere. _"I have to Naruto," Sasuke said quickly. "This has been eating at me. I don't think we can do this anymore. It's too much."

"Too much?" Naruto questioned, at a loss. "I understand how you feel about this. I understand that you don't want to get in too deep. Sasuke, I can be okay with that — I made myself okay with that. I'm not going to make you do romantic things you don't want to do. We can just be friends with benefits. That's enough for me. I wont push this any further than what you want."

"But I want more than this!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly, with more passion than he had ever allowed himself to feel with Naruto. "I don't just want to fuck you, Naruto. I want to do those stupid romantic things with you. I want to make love with you." He paused, and just breathed for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said, eyes closed, utterly defeated.

Sasuke felt Naruto's weight in his lap again, and opened his eyes to see the blonde press their shaking lips together. This kiss wasn't foreplay, it wasn't sexually fueled. It was sweet, caring, _fucking great. Naruto clasped Sasuke's face in his hands, and Sasuke held on to Naruto's back for dear life. Neither stopped, pressing soft, chaste kisses against the other's mouth, breathing through their nostrils. _

"_Sasuke," Naruto mumbled against his lips._

"_Crap, Naruto," Sasuke whined, and pulled away. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Naruto grinned._


End file.
